hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurokane Episode 9
Kurokane: First Stand Episode 9- Sealed; Ryu’s last chance It had been 1 week since the end of the big last mission. Since then Team 4 had been knocking out D and C ranked missions. These missions bored Kurokane whom was itching for some action. He would most definitely get the excitement he craved soon as he was scheduled to have the 9 tails chakra sealed today, a fact that he himself didn’t know about. “Out to eat?” Kurokane asked, squinting his eyes at Miyabi. She never invites him out anywhere. Why would she randomly want to take him star gazing tonight? Miyabi smiled hard trying to hold back her desire to punch Kuro in the head. “Yes, you’ve been working hard and I think you deserve a reward..” Miyabi lied. “Sounds boring.” Kurokane said bluntly. Inner Miyabi: When a girl swallows her pride and asks you out on a walk you had better say yes!! Shannaro! Why did she volunteer to do this, Miyabi wondered. Well… 4 hours earlier Ryu and Mayabi stood in front of Kurami Sensei. Kurami began to walk around them. “Now I know that you’re both wondering why I brought you out here.” Kurami said before stopping in front of both of them. “Yeah we are and why isn’t Kurokane here?” Miyabi asked. “Because of what I need to ask of you.” Kurami stated with a serious expression. What could Kurami have to ask them that was so serious? “I’m sure that you’ve both learned what lies inside Kurokane.” Kurami started. “Yes, we have. It’s sad really.” Miyabi said. “Sad?” Kurami questioned, stunned by her reaction. “Yeah, the poor thing has the 9 Tailed Demon Fox’s energy inside of him and he doesn’t even know. The things he did on the trip to The Hidden Cloud he thinks that he did himself.” Miyabi said, looking down. Kurami was shocked but pleased to see her genuine care for Kurokane. His eyes moved to Ryu. “And your thoughts Mr. Eyelids?” Ryu scoffed at Kurami’s joke and turned his head to the left still not bothering to open his eyes. “The loser has a lot of power with that fox chakra inside of him. I think he should keep it.” Kurami smiled with his eyes closed. “Leave it to you to have an answer like that. Now for why I called you here. Lord 6th has informed me that Kurokane’s power if unleashed fully could be enough to destroy all of Konoha.” “We know. We were told the same thing.” Ryu interjected. “Because of this he can’t be allowed to keep that spirit’s energy inside of him.” Kurami said, looking right over at Ryu who’s eyes opened at that moment. “What? Why?” Ryu spoke up. “Oh? Are you interested now?” Kurami lightly taunted. “Yes!” Ryu said, now looking over at Kurami. “Why do you care so much?” Kurami asked. Miyabi glanced over at Ryu wanting to know the answer to that question as well. As far as she’s seen Ryu has always hated Kuro. “I- never mind. Just get to the point here.” Ryu said, rushing Kurami. Kurami sighed realizing that Ryu was holding back how he felt. “Lord 6th has appointed a ninja to seal the 9 Tails power.” Kurami said closing his eyes. “Are you okay Kurami Sensei? You don’t look too well. Who is the ninja?” Miyabi asked, afraid of the answer she would receive. Kurami had to tighten his fist in order to say the name of the chosen ninja without yelling. “Orochimaru...” Kurami said with disdain. Miyabi was shocked and Ryu narrowed his eyes. “The power is supposed to be put in check today. Only one problem. Kurokane is stubborn and would suspect something if I or any of the other Sensei tried to escort him to the seal ground. That’s why we decided to ask if one of you would take up that job instead.” Kurami asked, shrugging his shoulders. “Yes! I’ll do it.” Miyabi answered almost immediately. Kurami turned to Miyabi and nodded, shocked but pleased again. “Okay. You got it.” Miyabi wanted to do whatever it took to help Kurokane. “I’ll need you to bring Kurokane back to this location 4 hours from now.” Kurami said preparing to leave. Miyabi smiled and waved him off. “I’ll be sure to have him here on time!” Present Ryu was near the living room and caught an earful of their talk. He decided to hide in the next room and eavesdrop on them. Miyabi going on a date with Kurokane? Pfft not if he had anything to say about it. “Just walking would be boring. How about we do something more exciting!” Kurokane said blushing, not even trying to hide his apparent pervy thoughts. Ryu readied his Pheonix Fire Jutsu. “Kurokane!” Yelled Miyabi before punching Kuro in his head. Kuro rubbed his head through his green hair. “Ow! What the hell?! Miyabi why don’t you just come out with it already?!” Kurokane said still rubbing his head with one eye closed. “What? Miyabi said shocked that he caught on. Ryu canceled the jutsu. “Even I can tell when a girl is lying about the who she likes. There is no way you would ever want to go out with me anywhere!” Kurokane blurted. Sad as it sounded coming out of his mouth, Kuro wasn’t wrong. “Okay okay, I’ll tell you what’s really going on.” Miyabi said, preparing to fess up. “What the hell?” Ryu said to himself as he prepared to knock his sister out with a chop for fear of her spilling the beans. “The truth is… that I’m tired of only going on missions when the Sensei’s tell us we can go. I want to be able to make my own decision. I know what I can and can’t handle! Still I’d like your help as I go on my own personal mission tonight.” Miyabi bowed. This girl was lying hard as hell. There was no way Kurokane was going to fall for such an obvious set u- “Now you’re talking my language!” Kurokane exclaimed. Miyabi herself had a giant sweat bead over her head seeing that he fell for that. Weather it was because he saw that Miyabi had things under control or his inability to listen to anymore of Kurokane’s stupidity is unknown but Ryu had gone back upstairs. “I knew you were more exciting than all that lovey dovey stuff! So, what do ya want to do on this mission?” Kurokane asked with stars in his eyes. Feeling like she was put on the spot, Miyabi made something up on the fly. “Uhh, I ummm want toooo” Miyabi bumbbled. Kurokane watched as Miyabi fumbled around with her words but he watched intently. “I got a tip that Hell Ninja are going to show up tonight somewhere in Konoha.” “Not hell ninja!” Kurokane exclaimed. “Will you come with me?” Miyabi asked. “Of course!” Kurokane said excitedly. “Great, can we leave now?” “What? Now? Why now?” Kurokane said in suspicion. “I want to stake out. It’s best to get the jump on them, you know?” Miyabi smiled. “Ohhh yeah! That makes sense!” Kurokane nodded. “Then let’s go.” Miyabi said rushing out of the house being closely followed Kurokane. The two of them hopped from house to house over the rooftops in the village. As they approached their destination Kurokane squinted his eyes upon seeing a short boy standing, seemingly waiting for them. “Who’s that?” Kuro said before making one huge leap towards the figure. The green haired boy threw a punch which was easily blocked by the shadowed male. “Huh, Who are you?!” Kurokane exclaimed. The short boy stepped from the shadows revealing himself to be none other than Kurami-Sensei! “Kurami Sensei?! I thought that you were a hell ninja!” Kurokane yelled, confused as hell. Kurami looked over at Miyabi puzzled. Just what had that girl told Kuro. “Miyabi, did you tell Kurami Sensei about this? I thought you said that you wanted to handle or own personal mission without help from the Sensei!” Kurokane asked, confused. “Kuro, I’m sorry about this!” Miyabi said feeling kind of bad that she tricked him. “Miyabi, now!” Kurami Sensei yelled before watching as Miyabi formed hand seals “Mental Grasp Jutsu!” Miyabi whispered as she hit with the same move she used to bring him to Inner Konoha in the first place and just like last time, it had immediate effect. Everything around Kurokane became wavy. He stumbled around as if to be drunk. “Right now, down is up to him,” Miyabi said as metal pipes busted from the ground and tied Kuro up as if they were made of silly string. “Seems like a pretty dangerous technique to use on your friends. Be careful using this move on him.” Kurami informed. “Dangerous? Miyabi under her breath. “But it’s a genjutsu. It affects the mind.” “Yes, but it is still a justu and is meant for harming others.” Kurami said, raising a finger. “Y-yes Sensei...” Miyabi sulked. “Either way, our part of the job is complete… all that’s left now…” Kurami mumbled under grunts of anger. “Is for him to play his part.” Almost as if on que, Orochimaru walked from the shadows with his usual slick smile. “Well well, what do we have here? The uchiha brat, Kurami who always looks at me with such wonderful eyes and… What’s this? A present for me?” Orochimaru teased. “Kurokane isn’t a present!” Miyabi shouted. “But he’s all wrapped up.” Orochimaru continued teasing. “Just do what you came here to do you damned snake.” Kurami scorned. “Okay, I think that’s enough of that. Now lets get down to the real fun.” Orochimaru said placing one hand on his hip. Kurokane stood there with spirals in his eyes. He was out of it. Orochimaru walked right past Kurami and Miyabi and up to Kurokane. He looked down at the boy before slowly lifting Kuro's white tee shirt. He formed the hand seals for the sealing justu before holding his hand upside down, a different attribute appearing on each of his purple flaming fingers. The look on Orochimaru's face changed as he looked at Kurokane's stomach. Neither Miyabi or Kurami Sensei trusted this man but the Hokage seemed to believe that Orochimaru was a good man or at least not an enemy. Well to be fair Lord 6th wasn’t the one out there being hunted by a building sized snake. Ryu watched on from a couple roofs away having followed them. He wanted to know what was going on as well and boy oh boy did his eyes open wide when he saw Orochimaru standing there. Was the Hidden Leaf really going to let such a trouble maker use a forbidden jutsu on the idiot? Ryu didn’t exactly care for Kurokane but as he’s stated before he sees Kuro as a power tester and in order for Kurokane to continue filling that role he needs to keep The Fox’s power. He made up his mind before hopping from the roof. “Ryu?!” Miyabi & Kurami exclaimed as they both knew exactly why he had come. “I won’t let you do anything to him” Ryu said while slipping his hand into his shuriken pouch. Orochimaru just smirked, feeling no fear. "If you so much as move an inch, I'll kill you." Ryu stated seriously. "Such big words. They would probably hold more weight if you weren't the most irrelevant person here." Ororchimaru responded, his words hitting Ryu directly in his pride. "Ryu, don't!" Kurami ordered but it was too late, Orochimaru had crossed the line and Ryu wasn't going to stand for it. Ryu threw the shurriken right at the face of Orochimaru. The snake man's head went back as the shurriken reached him. "Did he get em?" Miyabi wondered. Orochi caught all 5 of the shurriken having used the spaces between his fingers and even caught one in his mouth. "Ryu stand down or I'll have no choice but to-" Kurami started "You'll do what?!" Ryu snapped. "You try to play the role of the innocent teacher but you apparently hate this man more than I do, so why stop me huh?!!" Orochimaru saw an image of Sasuke over Ryu. "Perhaps there's more to this boy than just looking like Sasuke. That fire, that passion, those eyes." Ryu had activated his Sharingan again. Orochimaru turned towards Ryu completely. "Okay Ryu, you want to fight? Hm hm, I'll entertain you." Kurami went to create hand seals just to be met by the wagging finger of Orochi. "Nuh uh, there's no need for hostility Kurami. I won't hurt the boy. I simply want to see that his anger is met... with reality." Orochimaru said confidently. Kurami didn't trust him a bit. "If I see anything I don't like I'll attack." Kurami warned. "Yes yes, feel free." Orochimaru smiled. "Ryu... please be careful." Miyabi thought to herself. Kurokane was still out of it. Ryu entered a fighting stance, now beginning to rethink his actions. Would he end up regretting this? Was Kurokane worth standing up for like this? He didn't even like the idiot! Seriously, he could die here. No one present was truthfully strong enough to face a Legendary Sanin. Orochimaru smirked seeing Ryu's determination waver. Ryu had bitten off more than he could chew and he knew it... but if Kurokane were awake and in the same situation he wouldn't back down... neither would Ryu. "The fire has returned to his eyes, he will attack now." Orochimaru thought to himself. Ryu threw to Kunai using both of his hands. Orochimaru had already proven that projectile weapons would not work on him. As the Kunai approached their target their angle caused them to clash and ricochet before heading in two separate directions. Orochimaru could only look in one direction. He turned his head to the left and watched the left Kunai as it hit a tree. The kunai on the right however cut through a string and kunai that Ryu had set up previously came flying towards Orochi from behind. This was a great technique that caught Orochimaru off guard but the snake man was still able to dodge 3 of the kunai using his instincts alone... one still reached though. The kunai that reached stabbed Orochimaru in the back causing him to stagger a bit but soon his sinister smile returned. "That was a nice little trick but to no avail. I'm still left standing." Orochimaru attempted to douse Ryu's drive. "Heh, maybe you're the child here." Ryu stated, smirking. "What?!" Orochimaru yelled felling offended. Their was a sizzling sound from behind the white skinned man. THE KUNAI HAD PAPER BOMB ATTACHED TO IT!! "Crap!" Kurami said before grabbing Kurokane and Miyabi and moving. BOOM!! The explosion was massive due to other paper bombs going off at the same time. Luckily Kurami had thought to use his Wave Eraser Jutsu to create a sound proof barrier around the building they fought on. It was still night time and waking the villagers up was the last thing he needed to happen. Unfortunately his move didn't stop the structural damage to the building the two fought on. That building collapsed. "Oh no!" Kurami worried. The sound of the falling building brought Kurokane back to his senses. "Ermmm ugggh... What's going onnn here?" Kurokane drowsily spoke. Back on the ground Ryu and Orochimaru both survived the fall, having both landed on their feet. Orochimaru's clothes were torn but he seemed relatively fine. Ryu on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He had tweaked his foot upon landing. Orochimaru knew this and went on the attack. Orochi held out his arm and used Stricking Shadow Snake to attempt to bind Ryu but the genin hopped into the air, wincing in pain from his foot but still unleashed his attack. Tiger, Rabbit Horse, Snake, Tiger "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Ryu thought as he inhaled deeply and summoned forth a huge fireball that seemingly engulfed Orochimaru. "Direct hit!" Miyabi cheered from the rooftop. As the fire died down Ryu saw about 25 snakes slithering away from the scene, apparently Orochimaru broke himself down into those snakes to lessen the damage and escape the attack. "What the heck is going on down there?" Kurokane yelled. "And why was I tied up?!" "Oh no, he's awake!" Kurami grunted. Upon seeing Orochimaru's escape plan Ryu countered the best way his knew how while still in the air... with his best technique. Using his height in the air to his advantage he began forcing his body in circles, spinning before long. He didn't get too good of a revolution but had enough to use his move. "Shoukaryu! (Rising Flaming Dragons) " Ryu thought as he sent fireballs that were smaller than usual at the snakes hitting each one. The final snake turned into Orochimaru. Ryu landed out of breath and with his foot in pain. Orochimaru slowly stood up, some of his skin burned off. "You are very strong indeed but have you mastered lightning element yet?" Orochimaru asked the teen as he approached him. Kurami prepared to attack feeling that the fight was over. Orochimaru stood in front of Ryu. "Lightning style? What's it to you?" Ryu spoke. "You are strong, very strong among genin. This I am sure of but would you like to become stronger? Strong enough to face someone on Kurami's level?" Orochimaru tempted. Ryu, realizing his defeat, dropped his guard. Orochimaru had said the words he needed to hear for so long. This man had a way to increase Ryu's strength? "Go on..." Ryu urged. "Now I've got your attention." Orochimaru said smiling. "Ryu!" Kurokane yelled as soon, Kurami Miyabi and himself had came to the fighters position. "Hey, you're-" Kurokane gasped. Other ninja had made it to the scene and saw the damage. "What happened he-" One ninja began saying before hitting the ground asleep with his partner. They had both been knocked out by Miyabi's Demonic Temple Jutsu. Kurami stood in front of Orochimaru. "Leave." "What about the Fox brat?" Orochimaru questioned. "Fox brat?" Kurokane questioned. "I'll deal with all the consequences. I just need you to leave my sight, right now." Kurami said having seen enough of Orochimaru for one night. Kurokane didn't remember seeing Orochimaru in the forest like the others but he did remember seeing him the day this adventure started. "Hey you're that creepy dude with the white skin!" Kurokane began. "It's nice to see you too." Orochimaru teased. "As for the rest of you..." Everyone there prepared for the worst. "I apologize." Orochimaru said. Wait... had they heard Orochimaru correctly? He apologized? He's sorry? Was this guy serious? He threatened all of their lives! There was no way they would forgive him. "Who the hell do you think you are?!!" Kurami said, his face twisting into that of pure hatred. Ryu stayed quiet as Miyabi began to heal his foot. "I was under the impression that Kurokane here was going to be a problem. It would seem that I was wrong." Orochimaru said. "A problem? What do you mean?" Kurokane asked. "That's a conversation for another time. I'll report to the Hokage first thing tomorrow and let him know personally that the mission was a failure. Though my fun ends here I'm pleased to see that there are strong young ninja being molded here in konoha." Orochimaru smirked as he looked over at Ryu. Ryu stared back. "You have more potential than I gave you credit for. The girl may have an Uchiha's strength but you have the pride. You've proven to me that you ARE the grandson of Sasuke. If you ever seriously decide to get stronger... find me." With that Orochimaru walked off as if nothing ever happened. Everyone there was super confused. What had they just witnessed? Kurami took a deep breath before beginning to walk off. "Head home for the night. I think everyone needs some rest." The kids were left standing their as their Sensei walked off. He really was changing but it didn't seem to be for the better. Elsewhere as Orochimaru walked towards his own village, he thought to himself. "So the boy doesn't have a seal? That means the power is naturally with in him. As long as he and Naruto stay away from each other all should be well. Heh heh heh... I wonder if these two will follow the same path as so many before them? The path of hatred and pain." Orochimaru thought as he pictured Kurokane and Ryu. At the Uchiha residence Miyabi sat on the front steps with Ryu as Kurokane went in to sleep. "So are you going to find Orochimaru and become stronger like he said?" Miyabi asked her brother. Ryu sat with his eyes closed. "No. I want to carve my own path. I'm not a copy of our grandfather. I will find my own strength and my path to that strength begins... at the Chunin Exams." Category:Story